MedicNin Haruno Sakura
by AzNwitBra1Nz
Summary: Sakura is the best medic in the nation, but when her village is attacked, she moves to Konoha, and meets Naruto and the gang. There everyone is involved in a mission, with love and everlasting friendship. CH.5 is now up!
1. Prologue: The Start

**Medic-Nin Haruno Sakura**

**To my readers of The Mysterious Medical Ninja, I am so sorry that i have quit my previous story. I messed up because it was my very first story. I hope everyone likes this one and please review!. Sorry one more time**

Konoha was the most peaceful, strongest, and popular Hidden Village known in the nation. It was just a fact. They had everything from the best ninjas to the nicely running economy. Of course Konoha tends to get more and more better as time goes on. Their Hokage, was a 50-year-old women, who doesn't look a day over 30. Her name was Tsunade and was known for a few things, such as: enormous breast, very short temper, only one who could beat the crap out of Jirayia, and also she was the most strongest medic-nin in Konoha….key word is Konoha, not the nation. For that title goes to….

Haruno Sakura was a very unique 16 year old girl. People who saw her would not believe that she was of this world. She had very soft silken hair that reached her mid back and emerald eyes that always seemed to stay happy. She had very soft peach-colored skin and had the most beautiful smile that anybody knew. She has a uber high IQ and… (what am I saying this for) she was just stunning, gorgeous, etc. Sakura lived in the Hidden Village of Blossoms. The Hidden Village of Blossoms is not a village mostly about combat, but healing. Because Sakura didn't want to be just a healer, but also a fighter, she had learned from the best, Tsyo-sama. Tsyo Arisia was the best medic of her time and her apprentice only consisted of Haruno Sakura. Tsyo-sama was the one who had passed all her knowledge of both fighting and healing to Sakura, including the forbidden jutsus. After 3 years of training, Sakura had matched her teacher and then in 2 more years, she surpassed Tsyo-sama with her very own created jutsus.

On exactly May 2, the Hidden Village of Blossoms was attacked. The farmers were farming, the people were out collecting herbs and making medicine, while the others traveled to other villages to hand out their widely known medicine. On May 2nd, It was an official gathering of all the people of the Village of Blossoms. It was the day that the village was found by Tsyo Arisia's great-great-great-great grandparents. As the festivals were starting, the colors of the light had suddenly turned dark. Then silence fell upon the unsuspecting people of the Hidden Village of Blossoms. Then came slowly, while getting "rid of" the people in their ways, As they got closer and closer, both Arisia and Sakura could see that they were from the Sound. Then the screams erupted, people were running in all directions as the ninjas from sound came from all directions. Then hell got loose… The Sound apparently had no passion for all the innocent people as they killed them off one by one. They people who had nothing, but medical use was basically useless as they were killed. Sakura stared horrified for a split second and just as she was about to launch herself onto the fight, Tsyo-sama grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to the opposite side and into the garden, far away from the fight. Sakura was screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TSYO-SAMA, THEY ARE KILLING OFF OUR VILLAGERS, LET GO OF ME AND LETS FIGHT THEM!" she yelled while tears were streaming down her face. Her village, all her friends and families were there and here she was escaping by force. She began to struggle, kick, do anything to get back to her village.

Tsyo Arisia said "Please Sakura, just stay put. Let me explain." and dragged her into a private hideout under one of the boulders. "Haruno Sakura, you are the best medic/fighter we know and you must survive, whatever you do you must not die. You are like a daughter to me, so listen. You must go to Konoha. Warn them that Sound had gotten stronger and destroyed our village. You are now the sole survivor. Tell them everything you saw and bring them back to our village. Our village will be gone by then, but a woman named Tsunade knows what she will do. I have something I want to give you, but not now. Tsunade will know. Here is the map to Konoha and leave now!." she yelled looking desperate.

"Why Tsyo-sama, why don't you go and I will try to save the remaining people in our village. You go and I will catch up sooner or later. Protecting the village is more important than anything to me." she said turning to go back. "Sakura please do as I say. The Sound are looking for me, because I refused to let them take over the Hidden Village of Blossoms 20 years ago. The leader of Sound had given the same request to every Hidden Village and of course all of us had refused his offer, but the last thing he said to us was "Beware of all the things I will do to you. I don't want the villages now, but my new goal will be crush every Hidden Village that refused my offer. Sound will rule the ninja nation." so that is why you have to go Sakura. Don't ask anymore questions and please just trust me. Here is a traveling pack filled with weapons, food, and medicine. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect my own people and you. I love you Sakura." Both Arisia and Sakura were crying but was soon filled with fierce determination. "Um.. Before I go, what will you be doing Tsyo-sama?" Sakura asked. "Me? Well..I have to serve my purpose even though I know I am going to die, because fighting for my village is my number 1 priority." She kissed Sakura on the forehead and disappeared with a poof of daisy petals.

Sakura had started to her journey to Konoha, but she needed someone to come for her, so that they could meet halfway. Everyone knew Sakura from either the person, or reputation of her being the best medic/fighter. She quickly wrote to Tsunade to let her know a brief report on what had happened and who she was. She quickly got an eagle and let it deliver her letter. Sakura couldn't just poof in there because she wasn't a member of the Konoha resident and so had to travel on her own two feet. So this is how the start of a new journey and life for Sakura had started and she was determined to succeed and nobody was about to stop her.  
**To be continued…. sorry its kinda short, ill make it longer.**

**So how was it? I hope this chapter didn't bore you guys. This is just a rewritten story of my first story, so it is basically my first story. I messed up so that is why I had to start over. If you want me to rewrite it, I will, but i done wanna >. If you want me to continue, please review. REVIEW REVIEW & please can you come up with a couple forSakura. IthinkI want it to be with Neji, cause Sasuke will be with Orochimaru... Pleaselet me know what you people think!Thank you for reading my story and I made up the Hidden Village of Blossoms and Tsyo Arisia. My last SN was animegoddess8786, so now I am AzNwitBra1Nz reporting for duty**


	2. Meeting Everyone

**MedicNin Sakura**

**Sorry people for the late update. I planned it to post it at least 5 days ago, but I was about to die cause of the HEAT, its like super hot were I am living. So sorry for the late update, and I really hope this chapter do not suck… Oh and thank you for all the great reviews!**

"**_Blah blah"- _thoughts**

"**Blah Blah"- speaking**

**Story thus far:**

Haruno Sakura was now running while she had concentrated her chakra at her feet. She was dead tired, but was determined to go at least one more step. She had been running for 2 days straight and in times like this, she wondered why her village was so far from the other villages. It would normally take 3 days to get to most villages, by eating, resting and walking. But Haruno Sakura had been running in top speed for 2 days and she knew she wasn't even close to the Hidden Village of Konoha. "I_ have to get this scroll to the Hokage of Hidden Leaf, or else all the other hidden villages will most likely to be in danger…_" She tried to pump more chakra to her feet, but her chakra was low, and stopped to rest. She made camp in the more eluded part of the forest. She made a quick fire, and ate some more of her traveling herbs and some more herbs that restore at least half of one's chakra.

She began to heal herself. Sakura wasn't used to running to very far distances without resting, and examined her feet. (**If you are eating something right now, you might want to put it down**) They were bright red and swollen, with bloody blisters everywhere, some with scabs, and had cuts on her ankles from were the shoes had dug in her skin. In other words, it looked horrible. It took 2 minutes to fix her feet and she took out her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

It was around 4:30 in the morning when Sakura woke up. After getting ready to go on with her mission, she took out the scroll addressed to the Hokage and started to browse the contents of the scroll. It was very long, but very important. To put in shorter words, it means that Sound is starting to act on his threat and every hidden village was in danger. It was a war with the villages and Sound. It analyzes that Sound is very well trained, kills without mercy, and seemed to have inherited some kind of power from the leader of Sound, some guy named Orochimaru. How the villages have to put their powers together. Almost at the end, it says how the Hidden Village of Blossoms will be gone when they get the scroll, and how Sakura is to become a resident at Konoha and it to inherit everything left in the Hidden Village of Blossoms, and etc. etc. and even more etc.

Sakura felt tears building up in her eyes. "_No wonder Arisia-san told me to go on ahead… or else, I would have died too and most of the secrets of healings would have been buried too. I do not have one mission, I have several and I have to seek each one outon my own…_" Now tears were streaming down Sakura's cheeks "_It means that everyone in my village is dying or is dead, even my mom, even my friends, and even Arisia-san.. I didn't even to good bye, I have to deliver this message to Konoha as fast as I can!"_

After 7 days, she finally reached Konoha. She was coming closer and closer. Finally there was the gate to the Hidden Village of Leaf. Sakura almost cried in relief when it had come to view, but she had to finish what she had come for. As she was about to enter the gates of Konoha, two masked ANBU had stopped her. "Who are you, and what are you here for?" the first one demanded. "My name is Haruno Sakura, of the Hidden Village of Blossoms. In my knowledge, aren't Konoha and Village of Blossoms allies? I have to see the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, for very important discussions and you will let me in."

The two ANBU looked at each other and the second one said, "You may see the Hokage, but first you have to go to the hospital, because you might want to get clean. I will take you there myself." Sakura looked at each other and blushed. She was dirty from the top of her head to her small feet. Her hair was not washed for days (eww), and her outfit was so soiled that it has to be discarded. Her face, arms, and legs were covered in scratches and mud.

"I know I have to get clean, but the message I have to deliver is very important. Cant I just see the Hokage for just an hour or something? After that I will get myself cleaned up. Please?" she asked. "I'm afraid not, the faster you get cleaned up, the faster you can see the Hokage. Nobody sees the Hokage in the state that you are in now, I'm sorry but it is this way to the hospital." the first ANBU said. After walking for 3 minutes, there was a glorious, humongous, magnificent building that was named "Konoha Hospital" Soon, Haruno Sakura was looking like her old self, and had to wear one of the nurse's outfit because her clothes had to be thrown away.

The ANBU, had on a mask that had a drawing of a zebra. He grabbed her arm and teleported just out of the Hokage's office, then he disappeared with a POOF!. Haruno Sakura knocked the doors to the office. After 5 minutes or so, a females voice that sounded strange to Sakura's ear responded "Come in." Taking a deep breath, Sakura entered the office. The office was decorated quite nicely, but Sakura took no notice of it, but instead stared at the woman in front of her. The first thought that entered Sakura's mind was "She is definitely not the Hokage." Since there was nobody else, she had to be the Hokage, but how can she be. She is pretty, but have breast the size of watermelons and it seemed like she was… drunk. There were sake bottles everywhere on her desk and floor and there were paperwork that was stacked up very high. The woman was not even sober and was sleeping.

Sakura cleared her throat and said "Excuse me, but are you Tsunade-sama, the Hokage of Konoha?" The lady in front of her barely noticed her, but then a young woman carrying a pig burst inside and started to scold the lady while cleaning up the mess of sake bottles. Sakura could hear bits of phrases like "drank herself to the dumps," "going to loose her job" 50th bottle this week" "did no paperwork" and etc. Sakura cleared her throat one more time. The woman turned to look at her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is the woman over there on the desk, sleeping, Tsunade-sama, the Hokage of Konoha? My name is Haruno Sakura from the Hidden Village of Blossoms to deliver a very important note to Tsunade-sama. I had sent her a message by an eagle to inform her that I will be arriving, but it seems that it hasn't reach here yet, because the ANBU didn't let me in." The woman was first confused, then shocked, that embarrassed, cause the "lady" that had been sleeping on duty was indeed the Hokage. "Hello, my name is Shizune and this is TonTon, I am Tsunade-sama's assistant. Please give me a moment to wake her up. She quickly went to Tsunade's side and tried to wake her up and make her sober once more. After a few tries, she said "I am really sorry Haruno-san, but can you please come back later, our Hokage seemed to have a rough day…." "I am really sorry, but this scroll I have to deliver is very important. It is important that I speak to her now. Shizune-san, I am a MedicNin from the best healing village and I know what will wake her up sober. Now please excuse me." She did a few hand signs and put one hand on her forehead and one on the spine. After a few seconds, Tsunade started to wake up.

Tsunade saw Shizune first and asked "Where are my remaining 8 bottles of sake?" "Umm, Tsunade-sama, you have a visitor." and Shizune pointed to Sakura. "Who are you?" asked Tsunade. "My name is Haruno Sakura, from the Hidden Village of Blossoms, and I am here with terrible news." "Please sit down and Shizune will bring us a drink, now first I wanted to ask you, how is Tsyo Arisia doing? I haven't seen here in 30 years or so…" "That is what I am here to talk to you about. Our village is either destroyed or is being destroyed by the army of Sound village. This is a scroll that is describing what had happened, from Tsyo-sama. It is very long, but useful details, and to keep it short, it is saying that every Hidden Villages that had opposed to that Orochimaru guy, is going to get it by his pretty well-formed army. The villages will have to work together, and since Konoha is the strongest village that there is, it seems that Tsyo-sama sent me here for you, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage was silent for a moment or two. Then she spoke, "I knew Orochimaru, you know. He is not stupid and will be very difficult to defeat. He is also a Sannin, like Jirayia and I. He killed our 3rd Hokage and he has been and will continue to be a threat to Konoha. Orochimaru also knows an incredible amount of forbidden jutsus, plus, his right hand man, Kabuto, is a very dangerous medic, who uses healing jutsus to hurt people, not to help them. They are an army of heartless, fucking low-life bastards." she hissed.

"We have to act now or never. Shizune, Get your ass in here **NOW**!" she roared. (sorry, I was bored) "Yes, Tsunade-sama, and I am your assistant and all, but could you at least try to be a little less rude?" she said sarcastically. "He Hem, I know you were listening to our conversation, I want you to send every ninja teams that are at least Chunnin that are ready to take the Jounin exam to Jounin. Tell them I want them inside my office in no less than 10 minutes. Hurry up and take that pig with you." Tsunade ordered. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." replied Shizune and was one step out the door when Tsunade roared "**AND PICK UP MY GAMBLING MONEY FROM JIRAYIA, AND BUY 20 MORE BOTTLES OF SAKE!**" With that the door slammed shut.

Sakura looked at the woman if she had grown 15 purple heads on her shoulders. "Ummm Hokage-sama, are you sure that you should be, um, drinking and gambling at this act of crisis? Just curious…"she said shyly. "Of course I have to have my sake, but I wont go gambling today, probably this week." Tsunade replied. "Now we have to discuss about yourself. As you know, Tsyo Arisia is, no was the leader of the Hidden Village of Blossoms. I read the scroll you gave me. I have very fast reading abilities from reading thousands of scrolls everyday. Anyways, it seems that Arisia wanted you to be a permanent resident in Konoha." she started to say. "Hai, I know that, and I really do want to fulfill Tsyo-sama's last wish." Sakura said.

"Okay, but you know that you have to trust and love Konoha like a new home. Plus you also have to risk your life protecting your knew home. I understand that you excelled Arisia in both fighting and healing, which is very amazing and miraculous. I understand that you, unlike Orochimaru, know and mastered healing forbidden jutsus. Am I correct?" Sakura replied "Hai, Tsyo-sama taught them to me to protect the village and the people I love, but never to use it for fun, but if I or my village is in danger." "I am aware of that. Since you are from the Hidden Village of Blossoms and is the very best over there, it is a fact that you will be the best medic in all Hidden Villages. If you are not out on missions, with the people I assign you, you will work in the Konoha Hospital and train and teach inexperienced and experienced medics. I am the head doctor there. I am the best medic in Konoha, but now I guess that is changed. Will the plan be fine with you Haruno-san?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course! That is great. I would love it. Tsunade-sama, when I was in the Hidden Village of Blossoms, Tsyo-sama and I loved to create healing medicine. We have created a large variety, and I would be happy to show them to you if you are interested. And please call me Sakura, not Haruno-san, Hokage-sama." said Sakura. "Of course, and please call me Tsunade-sama. Now to discuss your living. You will be given a fairly large apartment, but you have to buy your own food. You need to pay only for the electricity and water starting next year. (It is July there too). It also says here in small print that all of the assets in Hidden Village of Blossoms is here because you are the only survivor. That means that you will have all the money and have Tsyo-sama's precious belongings. Our ninjas will pick up everything there next week." Tsunade instructed. Soon, outside the office, they heard many faint poofs and Tsunade said "They are in in **3, 2, 1**.."

"Knock, knock." "Tsunade-sama, may we come in?" said Shizune. "Hai. Hurry up, come in." Shizune said "Tsunade-sama, a lot of the other Chunnins and Jounins were on C and D rank missions, but our best Chunnins and Jounins are here." Then walked in about 15 ninjas, both female and male, who were wearing the Konoha forehead protector. Tsunade and Shizune started to introduce everybody when suddenly….

"**OLD LADY! What the hell are we, no I doing here? I was only eating my 17th bowl of Ramen at Ichiraku! Whhhhyyyyyyyy!"** Naruto shouted/ whined with a pathetic, but cute, face. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the boy around her age, the one shouting at the Hokage. "How in the world, does the ninjas in Konoha, disrespect their Hokage like that?" she wondered to herself. She knew she was going to meet a lot of new people in this village but she really had no idea what she was getting into.

Tsunade on the other hand was getting redder, and redder and around three different muscles on her forehead and cheeks had started to twitch violently. "**NARUTO YOU FUCKING BAKA! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO!"** and with that, Tsunade punched Naruto with her inhuman strength. The next thing you know, there is a Naruto-shaped hole in the ceiling. "**Tsunade-sama**! That is the third time this month that you did this! Do you know how troubling it is to fix our office every time Naruto sets his feet inside! **UGH!"** shouted a very tired Shizune. Sakura was once again completely shocked. She was rapidly thinking to himself "_Number 1- Tsunade-sama really has a bad temper. Number 2- She is freaking strong. Number 3- None of the other ninjas in this room are shocked, so it means it has happen more that once. Number 4- What did Shizune mean when she said that?. Number 5- I'm…scared SHITLESS!"_

In a matter of seconds, Tsunade had calmed down and immediately saw Sakura's horrified and shocked face. "Ahem, as I was saying, before that idiot interrupted me, this girl next to me is Haruno Sakura. She is from the Hidden Village of Blossoms and her village apparently go slaughtered by Orochimaru and his gang." at this point, everybodys' expression was either, angry, scared, or shocked. "Her mentor, and a friend of mine, Tsyo Arisia had trained Sakura into the best medical fighting ninja ever known at this time." now everybody looked shocked. Then a girl with white eyes said "I thought you were the best medic Tsunade-sama" Tsunade responded "I am the best medic in Konoha, but not in the nation, but know I am not even the best in Konoha, instead Sakura is." Then everyone looked confused. "Haruno Sakura will now be a permanent resident in Konoha, and will be a medical ninja and a kunochi. (sp.?) I think her pink hair is natural, because all residents of Hidden Village of Blossoms have unique hair color. Any questions?" Everybody shook their heads. "Now I will introduce everyone, step up a little if I call you. Okay Sakura, remember all their names, faces, goals, likes and dislikes, and personality." "Hai Tsunade-sama."

**Not to readers: The next part will be introductions, just in case everybody doesn't want to read about the things they already know. Plz continue if you want **

Okay lets start with Nara Shikamaru." Sakura saw a guy with brown hair that was tied up into a spiky ponytail and the back of his head. "How troublesome… the name is Nara Shikamaru. I like clouds and I don't like troublesome things. My goal is to retire early, and I have an IQ of 200. The end" Sakura thought "_Note to self #1- Nara Shikamaru, lazy but smart_." "Next, Sasuke!" called Tsunade. A handsome boy with onyx eyes stepped up. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things and I dislike a lot of things. My goal is to kill my older brother Uchiha Itachi to avenge my clan." "_Note to self #2- Uchiha Sasuke, good looking, but seems mysterious and dangerous."_ "Next, TenTen," called Tsunade. A girl wearing Chinese style clothes with two buns walked up. "Hi, my name is TenTen. I like weapons of all kinds, and I dislike the way both Lee and Gai-sensei looks and talks. (Sorry cant think of a good goal), My goal is to become the very best with weapons." "_Note to self #3- TenTen, weapon kunochi_." "Rock Lee" said Tsunade. A boy in a horrible looking green spandex suit stepped up. He had bushy eyebrows and strangely shaped eyes and a bowl haircut. "YO. My name is Rock Lee. I like a lot of things and people. I love Gai-sensei, the color green, and the **POWER OF YOUTH,** and I think you are very pretty. I dislike Neji, my nicknames and the Power of Oldness. My goal is to become the best ninja without my ninjutus. I think you are very pretty that ooze the **POWER OF YOUTH**!" "_Note to self #4-Rock Lee, ambitious, but a horrible flirt. **Eww**"_

**I'm getting tired so I will only put on Sakura's note to self. If you want me to continue than ill continue in Chapter 3.**

"_Note to self #5- Hyuuga Neji, very hot, but unemotional. Has goal to overcome main branch of his clan_

_"Note to self #6- Yamanaka Ino- pretty, but very sociable, weak on complimenting people and is obsessed with Sasuke._

_"Note to self #7- Akimichi Chouji. Very fat. Can't tell what he said because he was eating chips as he talked (12 bags)_

_"Note to self #8- Hyuuga Hinata. Very shy, Could barely hear her but she has the same eyes as Neji._

_Note to self #9- Aburame Shino, wears dark glasses and an oversized coat. has bugs all over and inside of him._

_Note to self #10- I think that is most of them, Tsunade-sama said something about introducing the Sand siblings tomorrow the day that we set out to Hidden Village of Blossoms. It is around time to tell them about the mission tomorrow._

Whoops forgot one, the most important one…

_Note to self #11-Uzumaki Naruto. Super loud and obnoxious. He has goals of becoming the Hokage and his rival is Sasuke. Seems like a very nice guy._

**_End of Introductions._**

Tsunade cleared her throat and said "You all will have a mission together, including the Sand siblings to the Hidden Village of Blossoms…"

**To be continued.**

**Omg I am so sorry for a crappy ending, but I had to post this fast. I have been working on it for 2 weeks, but I wasn't sure if you guys will like it so I didn't post it when I was done. I am really sorry if it is bad, but I made it a lot longer, right? I really hope that you guys enjoyed it, and if this chapter is really bad I will rewrite it (Hope I don't have to). I will update a poll soon, because I have a lot of questions to ask. Thank you:**

**aqua ninja**

**Mistress Blossom**

**Silent Kunochi aka. Fiona**

**prettycatty**

**rin tenshi**

**dragild**

**ForeheadKAT**

**Hot Sexy Soccer Babe 777**

**Forehead Girl**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Please review for this chapter too **


	3. Friends

**MedicNin Haruno Sakura**

**MY COMPUTER BROKE! Here is the actual Chapter 3. Thank you for all the people that participated on the poll. I hope this chapter 3 is good, and you guys enjoy it. Im really sorry it took so long but I had to rewrite it so many times. Please Review ;P The results will be posted at the bottom of the next chapter. I have a really bad cold right now.. Feel really horrible. Here is chapter 3, review, review, REVIEW! Oh and I already started on chapter 4.**

"**Blah Blah Blah" speaking**

"**_blah blah blah" thinking_**

**Story Thus Far:**

'_Tsunade cleared her throat and said "You all will have a mission together, including the Sand siblings to the Hidden Village of Blossoms…"_

**Chapter 3**

All the ninjas in the room were listening to the Hokage, until, BOOM! CRASH!

"**TSUNADE-BAACHAN! YOU STUPID OLD LADY. DO YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS IN THAT 50 YEAR OLD BRAIN THAT YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO ATTACK THE PEOPLE THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE PROTECTING WITH YOU LIFE? NO WONDER YOU MAKE A BAD HOKAGE…!" **a voice roared (I think everyone knows who this person is).

Tsunade who was quite serious just a minute ago, started to turn red with anger and her fists were starting to clench tightly by her sides. The ninjas in the room could clearly make out the steam that were coming out of her ears, and her veins twitching on her face. "Naruto.." she hissed, "Oh, you just wait until you come into this office.

On the other hand, Shizune looked desperate "Tsunade-sama, please calm down. You really had punched Naruto very hard. He had been gone for half and hour and he barely saw Sakura. Sasuke even had to make the introductions for him. Please Tsunade-sama, That quick roof installation had cost us 3,000 dollars**. TSUNADE-SAMA!"**

Tsunade would not hear to any of Shizunes' desperate and (I have to admit) pathetic attempts of stopping the now angered Hokage. Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Lee, TenTen, and Ino looked very amused, while Shikamaru looked bored. Chouji was stuffing his face with a bag of potato chips and the only one who looked worried, besides Shizune, was Hinata. Sakura couldn't help but look shocked. Outside the grand doors of the Hokage's office, they could hear Naruto still yelling, but not as loud as before. They could also make out his footsteps as he got closer and heard an occasional "Old-bag" and a whole lot of other things that shouldn't be mentioned here. Tsunade was currently listening to everything that Naruto was saying, and her face was frightening. Think scarier than the boogeyman 5 times more. Her expression was murderous. If looks could kill, everybody in the room would be dead 50 times. Of course Naruto, who had no idea that Tsunade could hear him, kept cursing the now purple in the face Hokage.

Shizune was even more desperate. She would give anything to stop this crisis from happening and she got a brilliant idea. With 6 more steps, Naruto would be right in front of the Hokage's office, and she really couldn't have the whole Hokage's Office remade again. It was bad enough when Tsunade had exploded the other month because of Naruto, but this Tsunade looks ready to torture, then kill Naruto, the dense, ramen-loving boy.

5 steps. "Tsunade-sama" said Shizune very urgently. All the heads of the ninjas in the office snapped their heads to Shizune. Now everybody looked worried, including Shikamaru and Chouji, which is incredible.

4 steps "Tsunade-sama, I will always give you at least half of my monthly payment for your gambling money, and I will not nag you about the paperwork for a week." Slowly the Hokage's face was returning to normal, but was not fully done. "I will also buy you 35 bottles of sake this month and I could supply you with some ideas to punish, but not hurt Naruto physically." Tsunade's face turn truly happy, and she nodded enthusiastically.

1 step. Everybody was gawking at Shizune. "_Wow, Tsunade-sama must be really scary if Shizune is taking such sacrifices on herself. Note to Self: Never piss Tsunade-sama off, unless you consider killing yourself." _Sakura thought. KNOCK! KNOCK! "Old Lady! Open up, or are you too drunk to open the door?" Naruto then laughed to himself. Tsunade's face, now lost the smile.

Shizune made a mad dash to the door to stop whatever Naruto was going to say next. She let Naruto in, and looked at Tsunade, and she was shocked to see that Tsunade was looking…..CALM. Tsunade smiled dangerously sweetly to Naruto.

"Good you are back Naruto." Everyone looked uneasy at her smile, but Naruto was looking suspicious. "Umm. Baa-chan, what kind of medications have you been taking?" he asked, rather stupidly. Tsunade's smile grew wider. The thoughts of torturing Naruto, was running across her mind, and was currently deciding on one. "Naruto, in Konoha, we will be having a healthy eating plan for a month. We will be filling our stomachs with vegetables, fruits, grains, and so on. We will be eating according to the food pyramid." Tsunade said. "Yeah so…" Naruto said scratching his head. " What I am trying to say is that restaurants that sells, food that is unhealthy to the human body are all going to close down. They will be paid, but will not be making the food. All the stores, markets, and restaurants will dispose of the unhealthy food." She said, trying to get the message across Naruto's thick-headed skull, but since this is Naruto that we are talking about he still had no idea. "Tsunade-sama, if I am not mistaken, shouldn't we be talking about the mission?" he asked, rather smartly. "We will talk about the mission, but as I was saying, **Ichiraku **will close down for a month and all the stores will be empty or ramen for a month. You wont have access to ramen for a month, and all the other Hidden Villages are participating as well." she stated quite smugly.

Every single person in the room looked at Naruto. Every body knew that Naruto always eats Ramen, no matter what. Even on missions. It was the perfect plan to torture Naruto, but Naruto didn't look a bit fazed. Instead he smiled an said "That's a great idea, Tsunade-sama." Now everybody looked completely shocked, so shocked that Kiba ran up to Naruto and screamed in his face "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH NARUTO!" Naruto winced and said " Not to worry Kiba, I have plenty of ramen in my apartment to last me a year…" he was saying but the Hokage interrupted him. "No you don't Naruto, I ordered Kakashi and Iruka to empty your house of ramen and after they are done they will report to me, ah here they come."

Knock, knock. Then in came two men, one with silver hair, and another with brown hair. Tsunade said "Sakura," she said, pointing to the man with the silver hair, "This is Kakashi, he will be the man that will lead the mission to the Hidden Village of Blossoms. He is an ANBU," then pointing to the man with brown hair, she said, "and this is Iruka. He is Naruto's guardian and a teacher at the Konoha Academy." After introductions, she folded her hands and asked them to report how the mission had went.

Iruka was the one reporting the mission, while Kakashi took out the orange book, Icha Icha Paradise. Iruka said "The mission was very difficult, because the whole house was infested with ramen of all shapes, flavor, and sizes. We took longer than we thought because it seems that Naruto had hide his ramen everywhere, including his sleeping bag, traveling pack, freezers, computer printers, under desks, closets, behind the television, in the drawers, inside his clothes, in his pillows, and finally under a hidden board in the bathroom. We had to use Kakshi's sharingan to uncover everything. Oh, and I forgot, there were even ramen in these empty video cases." he finished.

Everybody looked at Naruto and they saw that Naruto's face was a ghastly white. "Even, the video cases?" he asked in a low voice. "That means you took everything…" A very smug look was slowly spreading across Tsunade's face as she saw that Naruto looked as if the world had ended. Sakura on the other hand looked incredibly sorry for the boy. "_What kind of person keeps ramen everywhere in his house?" _she thought.

Naruto slowly turned around and faced Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, why do you do this to me!" he cried while anime style tears were running down his face. "Please Tsunade-sama, give me back my precious ramen! I will do anything, please! GIMME MY RAMEN" he shouted/ cried. Now Naruto was technically on his knees begging for his ramen back.

Tsunade smirked evilly. She had gotten exactly what she wanted and she was ultimately proud of doing that. Then she glanced at the ninjas in the room. There was Naruto, on his knees, crying his eyes out, there was both Hinata, Shizune, Ino, TenTen Lee, and Sakura who looked like they would buy all the ramen in the world to stop Naruto crying. Then there was Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru that looked at Naruto with the same smirk she had on a few minutes ago, but at least they looked like they pitied Naruto. Then there was Chouji and Kiba who looked like they really enjoyed the show. If this kept on going on, they would never go on and finish the mission.

Tsunade let a look of regret cross her face before saying, "Naruto! I will cancel what I said about the healthy eating plan if you guys complete the mission. I promise, so SHUT UP and get your act together!" She yelled. "Everybody listen up, I will explain the mission, and then, it is up to Shikamaru to think of a plan to succeed it in about 2 days," she said. "It seems that the snake-bastard has shown his face again. Sakura here is the sole survivor of the Hidden Village of Blossoms, that Orochimaru had destroyed out of the threat that he made some time ago. I also have a scroll from the Leader of the Hidden Village of Blossoms, Tsyo Arisia. It indicates here that Orochimaru, has his own village called the Sound. They are violent and gruesome and they will do anything that the snake-bastard tells them to do, in other words, they are killing machines." she stopped and saw the faces of her ninjas in front of her. Everybody looked angry, but a few, like Hinata looked nervous and frightened. But everybody looked determined.

Tsunade continued " Now, your mission is to go back to the Hidden Village of Blossoms. Since we have some sort of an idea what we are up against, I want you to retrieve the possessions of Tsyo Arisia, in a hidden room. I highly doubt that Orochimaru found it. Sakura is to assist you because only she and Tsyo Arisia has some sort of thing to find and open the hidden room. Those possessions will greatly help Konoha and if you run into any Sound ninjas, I order you to evade them if outnumbered, but kill them if you are not. I am positive that there will be a large group of Sound Nins, patrolling and staying and the Village of Blossoms. Get everything ready in 2 days and everybody here will meet at the gates at 5 a.m. Do not be late or you will have your own body-shaped hole in my office. Meeting is over and no overly training for the two days. If there is anybody here who got hurt by training, I will take you out of this mission."

"Hai! Tsunade-sama." they all said. The Hokage barely remembered something as she looked at the pink-headed girl. "I want everyone to get acquainted with Haruno Sakura and treat her like how you treat each other. Take her to Konoha's most popular spots and get to know each other for the 2 days. Have Fun." Tsunade ordered.

As soon as they left the Hokage building, both Naruto and Ino jumped her. While Naruto was screaming, "Sakura-chan, lets each Ramen!" and Ino was yelling "Lets go SHOPPING!" Sakura was basically caught in the middle. Ino linked arms with her and happily said "We have to get you some cute training outfits, I mean you cant walk around as a nurse for the rest of your life!" TenTen also added, "We have to get weapons too, Sakura you have a lot of shopping to do if you want to get ready in 2 days!" Of course Sakura couldn't argue with that so she happily agreed.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in major sulk mode. He started to grumble, "Stupid Ino, I wanted to eat Ramen with Sakura-chan. What is it with shopping, Shopping, SHOPPING?" Sakura who overheard what he said, walked up to him and said, "Naruto-san, I will eat ramen with you, but didn't the Hokage ban all ramen from the village?" Naruto happily shook his head. "Tsunade-sama said that it wont be banned, she said it was just so I could have a taste of my own medicine, so she just completey cancelled it. OH! Sakura-chan, since I am calling you Sakura-chan, call me Naruto. Not dobe, but just Naruto."

Ino, who couldn't wait for shopping said, "Naruto, we all will meet you there at 12 o'clock. Sayonara!' she yelled, dragging Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata to the biggest mall in the village, Konoha Leaf Mall. (Sorry couldn't think of a name.) Ino stopped once she set foot inside the mall, "Sakura, what do you want to buy first? Kunoichi clothes? Weapons? Healing Herbs? Medicines? Or foods?" Sakura, who was very taken aback by Ino's hyper ness, said " I would really like to buy some clothes first." she said very quietly. Ino snorted and said "Sakura, you talk like Hinata. Since we are going to be friends, no need to be shy around me." Henceforth, they were all being dragged once more to the mall.

The girls were all looking through clothes that will look good on Sakura.

Haruno Sakura realized that she was completely happy hanging out with TenTen, Ino, and Hinata. She quickly remembered her home village. "_I don't even think I deserve to be happy and living well, while every one of my friends, families, and Tsyo-sama was killed." _She thought miserably. Then Ino came up to her looking excited. "Sakura, I found the perfect outfit for you for the mission." Then she held up a pair of army style pants that fit loosely at the hips and was baggy and a hunter green tank top. With that, a pair of black gloves and a cap to hide all of her pink hair. Then she help up black combat boots. "Its perfect for blending in the forest." Sakura said. "_I guess it wont hurt to have some fun, I know that Tsyo-sama wouldn't want me all depressed._" she thought.

Sakura was shocked on how much stuff she had needed. With the outfit Ino picked out, from the store called Nin Clothing, Hinata had picked out several more gloves and very comfortable shoes that helps circulate chakra better into her feet. Then the four girls went to another shop that is just normal clothing.

In the shop, Ino became possessed with by an unseen force. She went on a rampage in the mall and found Sakura at least 6 different outfits to wear on the mission and in Konoha. (I would really like to describe the clothes now, but not now. Very sorry.)

Then it was TenTen's turn. She dragged Sakura to a shop called Nin Weapons. (Sorry, the names are so simple, but I cant think of anything.) In the shop, TenTen picked out a kunai holster for Sakura and bought the weapons for Sakura, such as kunais, shurikens, and a katana.

Sakura realized that TenTen loved weapons, as TenTen was explaining the weapons that she had picked out. "Sakura, this kunai is the sharpest kind in Konoha and it will cut through almost anything and these shurikens are useful because when you throw them, it will look like it is just one or two, but there is always 2 or 3 others behind it… etc."

After picking out a katana, a red-handled one, Hinata took her to the medicine shop. (You could guess the name of this one.) It was called Nin Medicine/Healing. Since Sakura's knowledge on medicines were more advanced then Hinata's, Sakura was done in no time. Ino looked at her watch and gasped. "Hey its 12:10! Naruto is going to be in major pissed mode. Lets hurry. C'mon lets go." She said, once again dragging the girls with her.

When Sakura got to the ramen stand. She saw Naruto eating ramen like somebody that had been starved for a month. She saw at least 6 empty ramen bowls stacked up. There beside him was the boys. She noticed that nobody sat beside Naruto, and immediately saw why. While Naruto was slurping away, there were bits of noodles flying our of his mouth and landing on the seats next to him.

Sakura took a seat at the end of the counter with the girls. They are ordered **one** ramen and immediately started to talk. Sakura started to know more about them. TenTen and Ino gleefully informed Sakura, about Hinata's humongous crush on Naruto, and as soon as they told her that, Hinata passed out.

By the time Hinata woke up, they were eating their ramen. They talked a lot of their own lives, hobbies, etc.

Soon, the sun setted, and they all realized that everyone will have to part. Sakura couldn't help but fell lonely, because she has to live in an empty apartment. Of course Ino had an idea.

She said "Hey Hinata, why don't all of us go to your house for a sleepover? We can cant we? I mean we met a new friend and all, but it seems rude to send her off by herself, right?" With that, Ino gave off her puppy dog pout.

Hinata really wanted to say yes, but she looked over to Neji. "Umm, every-everyone could co-come to our house, right?" Hinata asked. Now everybody was looking at Neji. He looked at Sakura's, Hinata's, Ino's, and TenTen's hopeful expressions. All the guys started to sweat drop. Neji looked at the green, blue, white, and browns eyes for two more seconds and gave in.

Neji turned to the guys and said "Are you guys up for a sleepover?" Then everyone, minus the guys except Naruto and Lee, cheered.

They headed off to Neji's house. When they arrived, Sakura's expression was priceless. Her eyes were big as tenis balls and her mouth was on the floor, anime-style. "You live at this mansion!" Hinata blushed and said "We dont live here bye ourselves, all of the members of our family lives here." And thus, everyone went in. Then they arrived to one of the unused rooms and they all had spread out their sleeping bags.

Naruto broke the silence. "Hey lets play a game or something. I'm bored and Neji wont let me eat ramen right now. You guys vote, a movie or a game?" Ino and TenTen smirked. "We have a better idea then that, lets play TRUTH OR DARE."

Chapter ended

**I am so sorry that this chapter is short. I was planning on to writing it a lot longer, but my computer broke down cause of some virus and I had to buy a labtop. I had to rewrite the whole story again, and took forever to set up the connection. I hope this wasn't a bore, and I promise to try to make it better. )**

**From, AzNwitBra1nZ**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVED IT SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS STORY TOO!**

**P.S I should let you know that most of the people voted for Neji and Sakura to be a couple. I will post the rest of the results on the next chapter because I have to find everything. Sorry everything is really a mess. REVIEW PLEASE! .**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**MedicNin Sakura**

**Hey I am back with Chapter 4. Thank you to all that had reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways, I am so glad that people enjoyed my story. Please Review, anonymous are also welcomed. I hope I updated faster this time. I have to go back to school in next week and I am dreading it. THANK YOU so much for reading my stories and I really want to thank my readers for staying with me throughout the fourth chapter ). I could tell that you guys are getting bored, so here is Chapter 4!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Where We Had Left Off:**_

Naruto broke the silence. "Hey lets play a game or something. I'm bored and Neji wont let me eat ramen right now. You guys vote, a movie or a game?" Ino and TenTen smirked. "We have a better idea then that, lets play TRUTH OR DARE."

_**Now Where the Story Continues,**_

"Truth or Dare?" asked a very nervous Sakura. Ino and TenTen smirked, "Of course, and it is a sleepover." Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru said "Keep me out of it, like I will play something that is so pointless," and a "Very Troublesome" from Shikamaru. Ino and TenTen smirked even more, and Ino said "Shikamaru, if you do not get your lazy ass over here right now, I am going to make sure that you wont ever see another cloud in your life, and if you want to know how, then stay over there." Shikamaru, who happens to love cloud-watching, walked over and sat in the circle that everyone was in, except for Sasuke and Neji... for now. TenTen turned to Neji. "Hey Neji, come over here or you just lost a training partner." Neji just "hned" and ignored her. She said "Fine then, I guess I have to tell Gai-sensei how much you love his youthful speech and should give you a lecture everyday." Neji was at the brink of caving. Out of nowhere, Sakura said "Umm... Neji-san, why don't you just play? It will be a great way to be even closer friends with everybody." Neji took one look at her green eyes and her pout, and that was his mistake.

1 minute later

Neji was in the circle along with everybody else. Ino took out a bottle from the kitchen. When she was about to spin, Sakura stopped her. "Do you mind if I do a little something to the bottle?" she asked, quite innocently. Ino just nodded. Sakura took the bottle in her hands and concentrated chakra in her hands after a few seals. Her hands turned pink and she touched the bottle. "I want everyone to gather a little chakra into their hands and just touch the bottle." she said. After everybody touched the bottle, she said "Now this bottle will just randomly choose a person. When the person lies on a truth, the bottle will glow a blue color, if it is yellow, the person is telling the truth." The bottle started to spin and it landed on...

Chouji.

"Truth or Dare" asked Ino. "Dare" Ino smirked. "I dare you to pass out all your chips to everybody here, without you eating anymore today." Chouji gasped. "I mean I want truth..."he started to say, but everyone grabbed at least one bag of his chips, Naruto grabbed 5. The bottle started to spin again. It landed on Shikamaru. Chouji was the one smirking now. "Hey Shikamaru, truth or dare?" "Truth" he answered. "Okay, what is going on with you, Temari, and Ino?" he asked. Shikamaru and Ino blushed very slightly. "Nothing." said Shikamaru and the bottle turned blue. He sighed "Troublesome bottle. Okay the thing is that I got closed to Temari when I was the only one of us that had been a Chunin. She was like a very close friend to me, but Ino, is a very troublesome women, but somehow, I keep on thinking about her and I think I am starting to like her, even when I know that Ino is crazy about Sasuke." Then the bottle turned yellow. At this point Shikamaru and Ino turne"d a very bright pink, like Sakura's hair. The bottle started to spin and it landed on TenTen.

"Dare" she said, not even waiting for the question. Shikamaru thought for a moment and said "I dare you to listen to Lee's youthful speech for 2 hours straight with a smile on your face." TenTen looked as if hell had frozen over. "NO!" she protested. "That is the worst thing you could do to me, please do something else." Shikamaru thought for anther moment. "Then kiss Lee for 30 seconds while somebody counts." Naruto hooted. Neji smirked. and Ino said "Well he is'nt a genius for nothing." TenTen said "I'll kiss Lee, but I want Hinata to count cause I trust her unlike some people" as she glanced at Ino. "And nobody makes a sound or I am going to come after you with a kunai." TenTen leaned over to Lee and kissed him. Hinata started to count. "1...2...3...4...5...6..." Hinata gasped. Was that a tounge that she just saw. She hesitated and said, "7...8...9..." Hinata stared. It was tounge! It was suppose to be a innocent kiss and now it was hot makeout session and Hinata passed out.

Shikamaru said "Well it seems that our 'referee' is knocked out so you guys can quit it. HEY STOP WITH THE KISSING ALREADY!" They still were at it, so Ino, otherwise known as the banshee, stalked up to TenTen's ear and shouted "GET A FREAKING ROOM OR SOMETHING! KNOCK IT OFF!" With that, Lee and TenTen got so shocked that they bit each other's tounge. "OUch, INo that was so unnecessary." Lee complained. Sakura looked at the bottle and said "Hey the bottles spinning." Everyone looked down and so it was.

Sakura giggled, "Hey Sasuke, its your turn." Sasuke looked down, and indeed it was his turn. He glared at the bottle, as if it will move to another person or something, but the bottle was still pointing at him. "Dare" he said. TenTen grinned."Sasuke, I dare you to give Naruto a chaste kiss on his LIPS" Everybody gasped. Naruto then turned around after hearing his name. Then everybody flinched.

Naruto's mouth was utterly horrifying. He had already ate the chips, so the crumbs were littered around his face and while Sasuke was getting his dare, he had been sneakily eating a spicy cup ramen. They were bits of noodles hanging from his mouth and ramen soup splattered across his face. EWWW. Sasuke looked disgusted "I am not kissing this pathetic dobe," he said. Lee jumped next to him and said "Sasuke, its a dare, or are you just a chicken? Huh?" Everyone knew that the Uchiha prodigy was extremely prideful and would not back down from any challenge, but they also knew that he despised/ sorta respected Naruto. He would not kiss the dobe just because of a dare... but that freakin fuzzy eyebrows called him a chicken! (this is not yaoi)

Sasuke stomped over to Naruto, who had ramen hanging from his mouth in shock. Sasuke leaned in and and kissed Naruto for .00000000001 seconds and raced Naruto for the bathroom. When Sasuke came back, he spun the bottle, and landed on Hinata. Sasuke smirked and asked THE QUESTION. Hinata stuttered "T-t-t-tr-truth" Sasuke said "Who is the person you like and since when did you like him?" Hinata gasped and almost fainted, but Kiba caught her. "I-I liked N-n-n-nar-Naruto-kun ever since I was 10 years old..." she said, and right then she had fainted. And Naruto was in shock.

20 minutes later

Hinata groaned and sat up. "Hey Hinata's awake!" Naruto rushed over to Hinata and crushed her against him. "Hinata! I had no idea that you loved me for like 6 years! Thank you so much!" When he pulled away from the Hyuuga heiress, he saw that she once again fainted, but this time with a blush that could rival a tomato and a slight smile on her face. The bottle started to spin again, and this time it landed on Neji. Ino said "Since Hinata is knocked out, I think I will do the question asking..." and she smirked. "Truth or Dare, Neji?" Neji, always confident with himself, replied "Dare" without hesitation. Ino giggled and went over to Sakura and they both started to plan something for Neji. "Hyuuga Neji, I dare you to let both me and Saukra to do your hair in any way we want." Neji paled slightly. He took very good care of his hair, but he too was way too prideful. "Fine" The girls squealed and started to attack his hair.

10 minutes later.

Neji came back to the room. For a second the room was dead quiet. Then Naruto and Lee started to crack up... "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" they were grabbing their stomachs and looked like they couldnt breath "Ah HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Eeeep! Hey that hurts!" It seems that while they were laughing their heads off, Neji came and socked those two across their faces. Do you want to know the reason for Neji's murderous behavior?

Neji had his hair done in two pigtails, with two humongus pink ribbons on its end. Is seems that the girls sprayed color onto his hair so that his dark brown hair suddenly became blonde. Plus he had to endure his embarrassment from the group... and Sakura.

Another 10 minutes later...

Neji finished getting off all the gunk that Ino and Sakura put on his hair. As he was drying his hair, he saw that the bottle started to spin again. "Damn that bottle does'nt know when to quite it, does it, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. Sakura smiled and said "That bottle will stop once everyone has their turn...hey! it looks like its finally my turn." "Truth or Dare? Haruno-san?" Neji asked. "Please just call me Sakura or I am going to start calling you Hyuuga-san, Neji-san." She smiled and said "Truth"

Neji looked at her emerald eyes and without knowing it, he asked "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Sakura's eyes widened and TenTen gasped. TenTen said to Neji "WHERE IS NEJI AND WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!" She $grabbed the front of his shirt and started to shake him... very hard. "TenTen, Let me down! I am Neji so just let go of me!" Neji shouted. TenTen looked shocked. "But you cant be Neji. The Neji that I know, is a cold-hearted prodigy that would never say something so.. so... romantic and deep like that." Neji sighed and turned to Sakura. "Please answer the question, Sakura-san." Sakura looked into Neji's clear, white eyes, and somehow found herself saying "I do."

After 3 more hours the bottle finally stopped and did not move again. Everyone got out their sleeping bags and drifted off to a wonderful sleep paridise.

**Next Morning**

Sakura was having a wonderful dream.

She was back in home at the Hidden Village of Blossoms, and there were her family, friends, and Tsyo Arisia. The whole village was waiting for her at the border of the village. Sakura grinned and started to run toward them, but suddenly, the peaceful settings changed. When she was at the border, it was chaos. The Sound Nins were brutally killing every villager. Right in front of her eyes, she saw Kabuto swing his sword toward, Tsyo Arisia. Sakura was trying to run toward the fight, but for some reason, she could not cross the border. "NNNOOOOO!" she cried, as she saw her mentor, Tsyo Arisa getting beheaded. Someone was shaking her, but she shrugged it off. Suddenly..."Sakura"

"Sakura, sakura, SAKURA!" Neji was trying to shake her awake. "Sakura wake up!" Then Sakura started to open her eyes. "Neji? What am I doing here?" she asked.

"You were crying in your sleep and you would'nt wake up. I thought that you were having a real bad nightmare...Sakura, whats wrong?"

At this point, tears were once again streaming down her face, "It was horrible. In my dream, I see the attack on my home village. Everyone is dying in front of me and I could could'nt do anything to help them. I was suppose to be the Hidden Village of Blossoms' most strongest and talented kuniochi, but I ran away and survived while everybody else died fighting. I'm weak and pathetic, I just cannot forgive myself" she cried.

While she was crying, Neji went closer to the crying girl and put his arms around her. Sakura buried her pink head into his muscular chest and cried her eyes out. (Just Kidding) Slowly Sakura started to calm down while Neji was stroking her hair. "You know Sakura, I do not think you are weak or pathetic at all. Tsunade-sama told us all that you surpass her in medics and fighting. You had to leave your home village so you could save all the other Hidden Villages, because if you did not, Konoha and everyone else would not have been aware of Orochimaru's secret attack. That is why we are preparing ourselves and going on that mission to investigate the Hidden Village of Blossoms and warn the other Hidden Villages of Orochimaru. The fact that you warned Konoha, means that you are saving hundred thousands of lives."

Sakura put herself together and stared at Neji. "Hey Neji, did you realize that somehow, we started calling each other by our names?" and she giggled. Neji stared at the pink-headed girl. She suddenly changed from depressed and crying to happiness? Mood swings are weird...

"Umm.. Neji, there is something that I wanted to ask." Sakura said "You know how TenTen and Naruto says that you are a cold-hearted prodigy, sort of like Sasuke?" Neji nodded. "How come you are so nice and open with me?" she asked. Neji sweatdropped. Could this girl, who was suppose to be so intelligent and strong, be this blunt and dense? "I dont know Sakura, I feel comfortable when I am with you." he replied. "Neji? There is just one more thing I want to ask, and that is, where is everybody?"

Neji looked around and saw that the sleeping bags were empty. "Byakugan!" Veins formed at the corner of his eyes while he scanned the house. Then his eyes stopped at the door. He saw the chakra flows of Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Kiba, TenTen, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, and etc. They seemed to be spying on him and Sakura.

Neji calmly walked up to the door and suddenly opened the door. Naruto fell forward and ended up hitting his nose on the floor. "Neji-teme! Could'nt you just tell us that you were going to open the door? Now my nose is all bruised up." He yelled, while everyone sweatdropped at his stupidity. Neji was looking murderous, while Sakura looked shocked. He said "What the hell, were all of you doing outside this door?" Now would have been a good time to get on their knees and apologize, but of course they did'nt.

Ino smirked "Hey Sakura, you did'nt tell me that you and Neji had a little thing going on, considering that you are the first one that I have seen Neji act so...um... gentle to." Hinata said "Umm... I did'nt know that you liked S-Sakura. You are always so co-cold, but you seem s-sso much re-relax arou-around her. I saw you chakra patt-patterns." Sakura blushed, while Neji had a slight hint of red on his cheekbones. Naruto leaped up at the chance. "Wow, Sakura-chan, you actually made the Ice- cube of Konoha blush. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-BONK"

"Everybody, GET OUT!" shouted Neji (I know its not like him) Everybody went away except for Sasuke. "Hn, Tsunade-sama, said to report to the Hokage's office, because today is the arrival of the Sand Siblings." With that, he walked away. When Neji and Sakura, went out, everybody was waiting for them. Then they all took off.

Tsunade stared at the paperwork on her desk. She had a bottle of sake underneath her chair, only if she could get Shizune to leave. "Tsunade-sama, this is a report from the facility.. blah, blah, blah" Tsunade could only stare at Shizune's constantly moving mouth. She could'nt believe how serious Shizune was. That bottle of sake seemed to be taunting her. "Shizune, can you please take off the paperwork off my desk? I have more important issues to discuss. You can bring it back later." Shizune agreed and exited the room.

With the speed of light, Tsunade whipped out her bottle of sake and a cup. She brought the cup to her mouth when...knock, knock. "Tsunade-sama" called out a voice.

Tsunade groaned. What was she to do to just enjoy a little bottle of sake? She forced herself to but the bottle and the cup back to her hiding place. "Come in" she said through clenched teeth. Naruto ran up to her desk. "Tsunade-baachan, is Gaara here yet? And Kankurou? And Temari?" Tsunade glared at him and said "The Kazekage with his siblings will arrive shortly." knock, knock. "Ah. Here they are. Come In"

In walked up 3 people. There was a guy with red hair, green eyes with black around them, with a tattoo on his forehead, that was carrying a gourd. Also a guy slightly older who seemed to be wearing makeup also carrying something wrapped in bandages. Finally a girl, that seemed the oldest with a giant fan and blong hair tied into four pigtails walked in.

The girl, looked at the group and murmured a greeting, while the boy with makeup, just said "Yo". The guy with red hair merely looked at them, then he spoke "Who is the one with the pink hair that is next to the Hyuuga, Tsuande-sama?" Tsunade smiled and said "Sakura, why dont you introduce yourself." Sakura walked up the the 3 people and said "Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura, originally from the Hidden Village of Blossoms, but now I am a new resident at Konoha." The girl with the fan said. "Hi. I'm Sabaku no Temari, that's Kankurou, and my youngest brother, who is the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara."

Tsunade cleared her throat and said "Except for the Sand Siblings, I want everyone to exit my office and start packing for tomorrow's mission. I will explain in detail to them and I want everybody back in my office 3 hours from now to discuss the planning. Shikamaru, I want you to remain also." "Hai, Tsunade-sama" they all said, and exited the room.

3 hours later...

Everyone was again present at the Hokage's office...almost.

5 minutes later.

Naruto walked in. Now everyone was here. Well Naruto had a bruised cheek that he recieved from Tsunade for being late. " Now lets begin."

"The purpose of this mission is first to observe the Hidden Village of Blossoms, and while at it, go to every Hidden Village and deliver this scroll to the head of the country. I think that there will be three groups. The first group will consist of Neji, Sakura, Kiba,Gaara, Lee, and Sasuke. You 6 will need to go to the Hidden Village of Blossoms, so we need the most talented people going there, because I know that either the Sound will be there, or Orochimaru himself will be there. Both the Sharingan and Byakugan will be needed, also we need a very talented medic, so its all set. I want the 5 of you to kill as many sound ninjas as possible, including Kabuto and Orochimaru. Understood?" She barked out. "Hai" They answered.

"The next team will be Naruto, Hinata, Kankurou, Shikamaru, and Ino. You will go North of Konoha, and here are the list of Hidden Villages that are on the way. Remember, you have to talk to the head of the village. There is a possibility that Sound is spying on that Hidden Village, so we will need the Byakugan. Unless they are from Sound, do not kill anyone, or the Head of the Village will not trust Konoha." She then looked over the plan. "Make sure that it is either Shikamaru or Hinata that will explain things to the Head. Never let Naruto do it... we need somebody that communicates well, and Naruto is the worst at that." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Tsunade started talking again.

"The last team will consist of Temari, Chouji, Shino, TenTen, and Shizune. Shizune knows the routes very well and is well aquainted with a lot of the Heads of the Hidden Villages that is on the road that you will take. Just listen to Shizune and Shino, i want you to spread your bugs out in the direction you are going to see if there are any Sound Ninjas that are following or spying on you."

"I want everyone to leave tommorrow at 5 in the morning. If you are late, I will give you a severe punishment when you get back." said Tsunade in a deadly voice to Naruto. "I want Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Shizune to stay and recieve some of my medicines. The rest of you are dismissed, and remember **DONT... BE... LATE**."

**The end of Chapter 4. **

**How was it? PLEASE Review... I have people on alerts list but dont review, please click the button below and write a sentece or two. Thank you all for reading my sentence. The mission has started. Im sorry that I updated late. It's because throught half of the story, I got writer's block. REVIEW! D plz.(Puppy dog eyes)**

**I want to Thank the People who Review for chapter 3 and the poll**

**Sakura Hyuuga-** Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad that you like the story very much

**rin tenshi- **Thank you for the vote, and it was'nt too late, but a lot of people voted for Neji, so...

**hysterical laughter- **haha D Thanks!

**kai'sgirl150- **Thank you for the vote and the review

**xxX-sakura haruno-Xxx - **Sorry for the late update, but I hope you liked Ch.4

**Also I really want to thank you for answering all the poll questions**

**little blossom**

**Hyuuga Sakura**

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona **

**Mistress Blossoms**

**ForeheadKAT**

**Hot Sexy Soccer Babe 777 **

**Flame Unicorn **

**Dakishimeru**

**Thank you sooooo much. Please review for this chapter too, it will be me so happy. P**


	5. Start the Mission!

**Hey readers, I really apologize for the super late update. I know I said something about like a few weeks, or something, but time seems to fly. Ever since I went back to school on September 5th, wow, it has been really crazy. I am taking AP classes, and they are so HARD!!! I also have like 7 periods, cause I am taking morning classes. (--). My friends say that I am crazy, but what do you all think? Ack!! Gotta stop with the babbling. Oh!.. I wanted to thank those who reviewed. I am really glad I am getting a lot of hits, but please REVIEW!!!! And here is Chapter 5...**

**Chapter 5- The Mission**

**Where we had left off...**

"I want everyone to leave tommorrow at 5 in the morning. If you are late, I will give you a severe punishment when you get back." said Tsunade in a deadly voice to Naruto. "I want Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Shizune to stay and recieve some of my medicines. The rest of you are dismissed, and remember **DONT... BE... LATE**."

**Now back to the Story**

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP BE--CRASH!!!" **Haruno Sakura woke up and looked at her, now smashed, alarm clock. She could barely make out the time, 4:00. Sakura wondered why she woke up so early and on a Saturday too. Then she remembered.

"Shit" she cursed and jumped out of bed. She took a quick shower and put on the Jounin clothes that Ino had picked out. She quickly put her rose-colored hair into a messy bun, took her bag with everything for the mission, and ran out the door.

The gate was far from Sakura's house, so she pumped chakra onto her feet and urged herself to go faster. She arrived at the meeting place at exactly 4:57, three minutes from 5. She looked around and was shocked. Everybody was here, even Naruto was here, wait... there was one person missing and that person was.

"AHHHH!!!! I made it!! its only 4:59 and 59 seconds. I am one second early, so I am not late, Hokage-sama." panted...Ino. Her hair was out of place and her face was the color of Sakura's hair because of the running. Tsunade, with everyone else sweatdropped. Sakura pounded Ino's head, "INO-PIG!!! YOU ARE SO..." "..troublesome" muttered Shikamaru. Her face flushed and was about to retort, but Tsunade reminded them of their so-called mission. Quickly, everybody seperated into the three groups. (A/N: In case you forgot, look at Chapter 4, cause i sorta forgot too XD)

The Hokage gave them the once over and said, "Be careful,watch your backs, and good luck." "Hai!" they replied and took off. Soon, the three groups charged off into there own destinations. This was really where their missions had started...

Tsunade saw them leave... There was a slight look of concern that crossed her face. She looked once more at the gate and walked off, into... Konoha's local bar for some sake... She really had to relax.

**With Naruto, Hintata, Kankurou, Shikamaru, and Ino**

They were moving quickly further away from Konoha. They could all feel the tense atmosphere. They jumped repeatedly throught trees in pursuit of their purose... and all of a sudden... "SLURPPPPPPP" They all ignored the sound and moved faster. "SLURPPPPPPPPPPPPP" It sounded like it came from one of the people in the front.(This case, its Naruto and Hinata). Shikamaru sighed "Oi Naruto, stop eating your pathetic ramen. There is a high chance of enemies hearing us while you disgustingly slurp that." Naruto turned around with a confused look on his face, and to everyone's surprise, he had a serious expression on his face... so who?

They turned to the person that was currently with Naruto...

Hyuuga Hinata... The mouths of Naruto, Kankurou, Shikamaru, and Ino hit the floor. There was the shy girl, Hinata slurping away. When she finished, she looked at the group "I-I'm s-sorry. I did'nt h-ha-have any b-breakfast..." and her voice trailed off as the team started off again, once more to the Hidden Village of Mist... with a permanent picture of the innocent Hyuuga girl, with noodles dangling from the corners of her mouth.

**An Hour Later (Where everyone is a bit more serious)... **

Hinata looked over to Naruto. She could tell that he was tense also, because the hyperactive blond would have usually been screaming about ramen by now, but his shoulders were stiff and his face was full of determination and rage. Hinata remembered how anguished Naruto was when the 3rd Hokage died because aside from Iruka-sensei, the Hokage was also another person that had believed in Naruto. She already had a bad feeling about this mission, but she will keep quiet…. At least for now and besides she was getting hungry...

Naruto could feel Hinata's intense gaze on his back, but he shrugged it off. His goal right now was to avenge the Third Hokage and kill that snake bastard. He had to do everything in his power to make sure that Orochimaru never harms Konoha again and he also had to protect **HIS** Hinata-chan. Naruto looked back to Hinata, and realized that she was in deep thought and he gave a small smile to himself. Somehow, just looking at her made him feel to happy.

Ino chewed the inside of her cheek in worry. She knows that something was going to go bad sooner or later. It was in her gut instinct. Women were always aware of things like that… call it a sixth sense or something. She looked at Shikamaru from the corner of her eyes. He had his brows furrowed because of deep thought. His fingers were joined together as they were racing throughout the forest. Their destination would take them a day and a half at the most….

Shikamaru was thinking real hard, but one word seemed to cross his mind at least a million times "troublesome" He hated anything that involved hard work, although this mission wasn't difficult, its the gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, whether or not this mission goes well or not. Anything that involves that snake bastard is just so TROUBLESOME. The thinking part is at least bearable, but the action part is what was really troublesome. It makes things much difficult because he is with his closest friends and…. Ino. He wrinkled his forehead with concentration. "How troublesome…"

**With Temari, Chouji, Shino, TenTen, and Shizune**

"...turn northeast in 5 more miles and if we keep going on that direction for around 5 hours, we will reach the Fire Country" said Shizune. After half an hour, Temari halted. Those behind her stopped as well. TenTen looked at Temari and asked "Why did we stop?" Temari closed her eyes for a moment, "I feel some unfamiliar chakra patterns." Slowly, Shino began to let out his bugs. After a few minutes, he said "They are not Sound, and they are not a threat to Konoha. They are not wearing their forehead protectors, they may be rouge ninjas for all we care, but I think its best if we change directions." "Why is that?" asked Temari. TenTen thought for a moment before answering "I think its because nobody is suppose to know that a large number of Konoha's ninjas are out of Konoha. If an enemy hostile to Konoha finds out, it could to used to their advantages." Shizune's brows furrowed with concentration, "We are going to go another way, but it will take longer, since the Fire Country is difficult to enter. Okay, this is the way that we are gonna do this..."

The ninjas that Temari sensed...

At the bottom of the forest floor, there were two unnamed ninjas. A male and a female. It seems like they wanted the privacy of the forest for their cough-hotmakeoutsession-cough. A hippo might have been flying in front of their faces, but they would'nt have even know because they were um... too engrossed into each other. (P) Too bad for the 5 ninjas that were forced to take another, more complicated direction because of these two lovebirds, althought they would'nt have been caught anyways...

**Finally, With Neji, Sakura, Kiba,Gaara, Lee, and Sasuke**

Surprisingly the journey back to the Hidden Village of Blossoms, wasn't as painful, and quiet as everybody anticipated. This was because of a Green Beast that was traveling with them. "AH! I COULD FEEL THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IN ME!! YOSH! SAKURA-CHAN, NEJI-KUN, KIBA-KUN, GAARA-KUN, AND SASUKE-KUN, DO YOU FEEL THE YOUTHFULNESS THAT GRACED US??!!!! OH, HOW I WISH I COULD SHARE THIS GLORIOUS MOMENT WITH YOU, GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!" At this, Sakura sweatdropped, and looked at everyone else. They seemed disgusted with Lee's "youthful" speech...

Sakura noticed that with the exception of Lee and sometimes Kiba, the guys were extremely silent. She jumped faster ahead until she was next to Neji. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and chuckled."Neji, you don't look very youthful with that frown on your face. You should learn how to be more youthful from Lee. Oh, I'll bring him to you right now! Gaara-san and Sasuke-san looks like they are going to kill him really soon, although Kiba-san looks amused..."

When she turned to go back to fetch Lee, Neji caught her wrists. "Sakura, don't you even dare to bring this kind of torture to me... Let them kill him for all I care, at least it will be quiet." he said it very coldly. Instead of being intimidated, Sakura started to laugh. "Haha, ok you win... but that look on your face was priceless!" Soon, they both became engrossed with their own conversations.

Sasuke looked at the backs of those two, and frowned. He wondered why Sakura was so opened and free with the Hyuuga, and became even more curious to know why Hyuuga flirted back with her. Sasuke literally had girls falling at his feet, but he realized with a weird feeling, that it took a blow to his pride when Sakura, did'nt shower him with affection. He was slightly getting more and more curious about the pink-haired beauty...

Gaara was twitching as Lee's speech got even more annoying. First he was talking about Gai, than youth, and then TenTen. Now he was talking about all three with a blush and look of happiness. Gaara couldn't care less. As of right now, he is just wishing that he could have finished off the green spandex wearing boy when he had the chance at the Chunnin exams. His frown got even worse when Lee started to talk about... Boys...

Kiba and Akamaru was in the back watching the whole interesting scenario that was unfolding before their eyes. They both would snicker as they watched the people in front of them. First, they saw Sakura and Neji flirting with a twinge of pink on their cheekbones, then there was Sasuke, who kept glaring at the pair and occasionally, his sharingan would activate. Then there was an extremely happy Lee talking around a million words, per minute. Next to him, Gaara looked like he was going to release Shukaku right on Lee's spandex ass. (-.-) sorry, i just couldn't resist) Kiba and Akamaru snickered and continued their little observations on their psychotic teammates...

Suddenly Neji stopped, and everyone followed suit. "We are going to set camp in this area. Then we will continue out mission at 5 sharp in the morning. Sakura and I will set up camp, Gaara and Lee go get wood for the fire, and Kiba and Sasuke get some water. Everyone come back here in half and hour." And then Neji and Sakura were left alone. "Sakura, help me pitch up the tents." he ordered, and they both got to work.

Both Gaara and Sasuke was in a bad mood. First, Gaara was extremely pissed that the Hyuuga boy would even think to pair him up with that nonstop talking, bowl haircut, spandex wearing, fuzzy eyebrows taijutsu user. Again, that boy was talking about his intense training with his Gai-sensei and his teammates. Gaara was half listening as his sand spread out into the forest to recieve the required amounts of wood. The sooner that he was done with this, the sooner that they could leave. Sasuke was pissed because Neji sent out everyone to gather stuff, while he was at camp ALONE with Sakura. He also started to work at a fast pace to be done, so he could go back.

After eating and cleaning up, they started toward the tent. The tent was big enough for all of them, but the problem was where the people were going to sleep. Sakura, on the other hand, just skipped to the tent and lied down. Then Neji moved in to lie next to her on her right side, so Sasuke, feeling challenged, lied down to Sakura's left side. Neji glared at Sasuke and he glared right back. While they were in their little glaring contest, Lee laid down next to Neji. Because Gaara did'nt want anything to do with the taijutsu ninja, he laid down next to Sasuke, although their relations were anything but pleasant. Then Kiba laid down to the only available space, next to Lee. Within minutes, they were all asleep.

Lets just say it was the same with the other 2 teams.

But we know that I won't live to write another chapter for this story...

With Naruto's group, they were all panicking due to the fact that the food supply was down to 2 measley cups of ramen, they looked at their only culprit NARUTO. Everybody, but one started to glare at Naruto. They could understand why Hinata was not glaring at Naruto, because she had been in love with him, forever. Ino marched up to Naruto and started going into harpy mode right there and right then. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING EATING ALL THE FOOD THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO LAST ALMOST A WEEK!!!!!! YOU ARE A MORON, A FREAKING RAMEN-EATING OGRE..." Lets just say Ino shouted a lot of cough-unkind-cough words to poor little Naruto.

Naruto covered his ears and glanced up to Ino with a look of confusion on his face. "Ino, weren't there around 35 cup ramens when we left camp?" With a huff, she nodded. "But Ino, I only at 7 that was supposed to be mine..." and his voice trailed off. Kankurou was then confused... "If Naruto ate 7, and we all ate 1 each a few hours earlier, and Hinata ate one long time ago, who ate the other 20? he asked intelligently... well at least for him. Suddenly...

"BURPPPPPPPPP" Everyone turned their heads to that extremely gross, and relieving sound. The next thing you know, they were all knocked out. They all had similar expressions, actually similar to the time, that Neji looked when he ate the curry of life. K.O. Now the purpose of this knocked outness was...

Hyuuga Hinata, once again. She had let out that burp and the intensity of that burp made her drop her bag, where 20 EMPTY ramen cups tumbled out. She looked at all of them and muttered a silent apology, then she went to sleep. It would take a while for everyone to wake up. They thought that Hinata was suppose to be a shy, innocent, and non-Ramen eating heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Apparently hanging out with Naruto was changing the girl a little too fast, in not such a good way. Well, as opposites attract, they become more and more similar...

A Few Hours Later...

Shikamaru was knocked out. Ino was knocked out, Kankurour was knocked out, also. Hinata was sleeping. Naruto was thinking. He was currently thinking about Hinata, and her love for ramen was a dream come true for him. Now they coud hang out at that Ramen stand all day eating and talking. He smiled at the thought and went back to sleep with Hinata by his side.

**HAHA I had so much fun writing this, and I couldn't stop... Sorry but I just wrote it in one day, 2/4/07. I think that this is a pretty good place to end the chapter. I know that i promised to update like 6 months ago, but I am really lazy... PLEASE REVIEW . **

**I LOVE reading about how you guys think of this story. I know its random, but this is my first story... If You Review... I promise to update in less than 6 months! Haha, i'm joking, but please read and review, (it could be like 2 words, like Update SOon). YOU GUYS ROck!!!!**

**AznWitBra1nz (p.s. Thank you to those who read and reviewed chapter 4!)**


End file.
